Ángel de nieve
by luciapacoflora
Summary: Fubuki y una chica llamada Lucía se encuentran en el cielo, lo que ellos no saben es que en el cileo esixte una cosa llamada imprimación... Tambien se reencontraran con los demas integrantes de Inazuma Japón. Leed Pleaaasee y dejad reviews :D
1. Capítulo 1 Mi inesperada llegada

Jeje este es mi primer fic y espero que os guste

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capítulo 1/ Mi inesperada llegada

_Me llamo Lucía, Lucía Lopera; tengo el pelo largo y pelirrojo, ojos oscuros y piel clara. Sí, estoy muerta y os voy a contar mi historia…_

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en un prado lleno de flores, me levanté y me dí cuenta de que tenía… ¿alas? "Tengo que estar soñando" pensé. Pero de repente empecé a recordar todo. Muerta, estaba muerta y ahora estaba segura de que me había despertado en el Cielo. Era un ángel.

Empecé a caminar dando tumbos de un lado a otro. De repente me dije a mi misma: "Tengo alas, ¿Por qué no las utilizo?" Me preparé, extendí aquellas extremidades blancas como el nácar y... ¡A volar! Despegué con muchas dificultades, empecé a agitar las alas y pronto le pillé el tranquillo a eso de volar. Estaba disfrutando a lo grande cuando divisé una gran ciudad a lo lejos. Llegué a esta y al entrar había un cartel que ponía: ¡Bienvenidos al Cielo! Me aventuré a pasar más allá del cartel y llegué a una gran placeta donde había mucha actividad. De repente me sentí atraída por una luz y aparecí en una sala blanca. Había seis ángeles más antes de que pudiera reaccionar todo se iluminó y apareció… ¿¡Dios!

-Dios: Recién llegados, os he reunido aquí para hablar con vosotros

-Todos: ¿Con nosotros?

-D: Si, he elegido a unos pocos para nombraros Arcángeles

-T: ¿¡Cómo!

-D: Os habéis portado excelentemente en la tierra así que seréis mis mensajeros

-Yo: Vaya…

-D: Ya tenéis vuestro cargo asignado, ahora volved y estad aquí mañana por la mañana.

Volví a aparecer en esa plazoleta pero lo que ahora me cegó no era una luz…


	2. Capítulo 2 La aparición de Fubuki y

Aquí va el segundo capitulo de mi fic…. porfiish dejadme reviews!

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capítulo 2/ La aparición de Fubuki y el fabuloso Atsuya

Un chico con le tez blanca, ojos color aguamarina, pelo plateado y en punta en la parte de abajo apareció delante de mi. Algo extraño me pasó, todo se volvió negro y sentí como si no fuera la gravedad lo que me sujetara…sino él. Haría todo, lo daría todo hasta mi propia vida para estar con él. Mi extraño estado de trance cesó y parece que, por la cara que puso, había sentido lo mismo.

-¿?: P-perdona

-Yo: L-lo siento

-¿?: No lo h sentido yo primero, me llamo Fubuki, ¿y tú?

-Y: ¿Y-yo? (_Todavía notaba esa extraña sensación en el cuerpo) _Lucía, Lucía Lopera

-F: ¿Eres nueva?

-Y: Si (Ya era un poco menos como… mariposas) Acabo de llegar, y la verdad, no sé ni a donde ir ni que hacer

-F: ¿No tienes casa?

-Y: Pues no lo había pensado pero ahora que lo dices… no. No tengo donde dormir siquiera

-F: Jo. Pues oye en mi casa vivo solo y hay dos camas…err…q-querrías…ya sabes… ¿dormir en mi casa?

-Y: ¿¡Q-qué! (_WTF! O.O_)

-F: Bueno yo solo quiero ayudar

-Y: P-pero si acabamos de conocernos

-F: Ya pero… Tú también has sentido eso, ¿verdad? Ò/Ó

-Y: Eso… ( _no se referirá a eso…) _Si, si lo he sentido, pero ¿tú sabes qué es?

-F: N-no

-Y: … Mentiroso ¬¬

-F: Jeje, te lo cuento si aceptas venirte a mi casa, no puedo dejarte aquí sola, no soy capaz

-Y: Oh que considerado de tu parte pero… eres un chantajista

-F: ^.^

-Y: Bueeeno

-F: Bieeeeen!

-L: ^3^

(_En casa de Fubuki)_

-Y: Wow, ¡Qué grande!

-F: Sip

-L: Bueno ¿dónde está mi habitación?

-F: ¿Estás cansada?

-Y: Agotada

-F: Venga te llevo

Andamos a lo largo de un pasillo y me llevó delante de una puerta blanca. Enfrente había ota puerta que debía de ser la habitación de Fubuki

-F: Bueno aquí está tu…

-¿?: Hola, hermano

-F: ¡A-Atsuya!


	3. Capítulo 3 ¿Estoy enamorada?

**Los últimos capitulos los hice un poco cortos asi que a partir de este van a ser mas largoos**

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capitulo 3/ ¿Estoy enamorada?

-A: Jeje, ¿me echabas de menos?

-F: (_Con lágrimas en los ojos)_ ¡Atsuya! pero tú no estabas…

-A: ¿Muerto? No, solo que al salir despedido del coche acabé muy lejos. Me encontraron unos amables ancianos y me adoptaron, fui a buscarte años después pero te habías ido. Já, ¿creiste que una avalanchita de nada iba a acabar con le fabuloso Atsuya?

-F: Tonto…

_(Se fundieron en un fraternal abrazo)_

-Y: Bueno… yo me voy ¿vale?

-A: Hey Fubuki que rápido te echas novia ee

Los dos nos pusimos rojos

-F y Y: ¿¡N-novios! O/O

-F: No es mi n-novia etto… s-solo es una amiga

-Y: ¿Él mi novio? No s-solo es que acabo de llegar y pues no tengo casa y… pensaba dormir en este cuarto

-A: Aaah, si si claro _(Pché como si me pudieran engañar) _Pues me parece que te vas a tener que ir

-F: Atsuya venga no seas así déjale dormir aquí y vente tú a mi cuarto

-A: ¿Yo? ¿Dormir contigo? Este es MI cuarto, ¡que se vaya ella a dormir contigo!

-F:... ¿Te importa?

- Y: ¿A mí? _(¿Me está diciendo que duerma con él?) _Err…val…

Antes de que terminara la frase empezó a hablar

-F: Dormiré en el suelo

-Y: P-pero…

De repente estaba ya en su habitación

-F: Prepararé mi colchón y…

-Y: ¡FUBUKI! Escúchame que no me siento cómoda sabiendo que estás en el suelo, ¿y si dormimos los dos juntos?

-F: Jo me da un poquillo de cosa…

-Y: Venga ya, eres un crío, además somos amigos ¿no?

-F: _(En estado de shock) _V-vale

-Y: Bien, voy a ponerme la ropa que me has dado

Cogí el pijama nuevo, me metí en el baño y cuando me estaba cambiando… mis alas habian cambiado de color, ahora eran verdes. Como pegué un grito Fubuki entro en el baño

-F: ¡Lucía!

-Y: ¡Aaaah, perveeer! .

-F: ¡L-lo siento!

-Y: _(Me tapé) _Ejem, entra un momento

-F: ¿Seguro?

-Y: Por favor

-F: Entro

-Y: Etto… mira

-F: I-imposible

-Y: ¿Estoy enferma?

-F: ¡Eres un arcángel!

-Y: Ahora que lo pienso…

Recordé todo lo que pasó _**(Véase el capítulo 1)**_

-F: Jó ¡Qué pasada! Como molaa

-Y: Ejem, ejem…me quiero cambiar

-F: Ups lo siento

Ya cambiada salí y Fubu estaba sin camiseta porque se estaba cambiando…¡Un momento! ¿Acabo de llamarle Fubu?

-Y: ¡Uy!

-F: No pasa nada

Se volvió y… Oh my good *¬*

-F: Yata

Se metió en la cama al igual que yo y los dos no quedamos mirando al techo y pensativos

-Y: Fubuki…gracias

-F: De nada ^.^

Le dí un dulce beso en la mejilla

-F: u.u

-Y: Jeje perver… Oye con el lio de tu hermano y los arcángeles se te ha olvidado decirme que era lo que sentimos

-F: _(Si le digo lo que es…) _Bueno en realidad era solo para que aceptaras a venirte, no se nada sobre eso

-Y: Jó, entonces buenas noches Fubuki

-F: ¡Que duermas bien!

Cada uno nos volvimos hacia un lado y nos quedamos dormidos en esa posición que yo recuerde. Pero por la mañana…


	4. Capítulo 4 Los ángeles juegan al fútbol

**Jejeje ahora la cosa se va a ir poniendo mas interesantee! Dejadme reviews porfiii! :B**

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capítulo 4/ ¿Un equipo… de fútbol?

Abrí los ojos y noté que mi cabeza no estaba apoyada en la almohada y mi mano… ¿sobre el hombro de Fubuki? De repente me di cuenta de que estaba echada sobre el pecho de Fubuki y dormíamos abrazados. Me sonrojé.

-Y: F-Fubuki, despierta

-F: Cinco minutitos más…

-Y: Asi que esas tenemos…

Me levanté y le eché un vaso de agua encima

-F: Aaarg, ¿p-por qué has hecho eso?

-Y: Simplemente no te despertabas

-F: ¿A, sí?

Empezamos una guerra de agua hasta que me caí y Fubuki encima mia, me clave una astilla que asomaba del suelo clavandomela cada vez más porque Fubu no se quitaba de encima. Otra vez con lo de Fubu…

-Y: Auuch. Fubuki, me duele…

-F: Lo siento…

-A: ¡QUÉ ESTAIS HACIENDO!

Con esa escena es normal que Atsuya pensara mal, Fubuki encima mia…

-F: N-no es lo que parece Atsuya…

-A: Si, claro

-Y: Atsuya piensa, por qué crees que estamos mojados

-A: Err

-Y: Si, porque estabamos haciendo una guerra de agua…¿Qué hora es?

-F: Las diez menos cinco

-Y: ¡Noo!

-A: ¿Qué pasa?

-Y: ¡Tenía que estar por la mañana en el mismo sitio que ayer!

-F: ¿Te llevo?

-Y: Si, por favor

-A: ¡Adios! Y cuidado con lo que haceis por el camino…

-F y Y: ¡Atsuya! ¬.¬

-A: Jeje 1313

-F: Vamos volando, es más rápido

-Y: Si

Llegamos al lugar donde le conocí y otra vez esa luz…

Llegué justo cuando las otras arcángles (Uso el femenino porque eran seis chicas y cuatro chicos) estaban haciendo una reverencia, me puse en la esquina derecha para que no notaran que llegaba tarde

¿?: ¿Dónde estabas? Llegas tarde, bueno…casi tarde, jijiji

-Y: Es que estaba en casa de un amigo y…

-¿?: ¿Amigo solo?

-Y: Bueno la verdad es que durmimos juntos pero…

-¿?: Oh, que atrevida… me caes bien, yo me llamo Bellatrix, ¿y tú?

-Y: Me llamo Lucía _(A lo mejor ella sabe algo de esa…sensación) _Oye Bell…

-Dios: ¡Bienvenidos!

-Y: ¡Uy!

-D: Veo que no falta nadie. Espero que esta noche os hayáis buscado la vida para dormir porque se me olvidó daros las llaves de vuestra habitación y vuestras camisetas

-Y: ¿Camisetas?

-B: Jijiji, ahora verás

De repente unas llaves con el número 3 y una camiseta con el mismo número aparecieron delante mia

-Y: ¿Llaves y una camiseta… de fútbol?

-D: Ahora id a vuestras habitaciones y cambiaros

Busqué la habitación número 3 por todo el pasillo y al fin la encontré. Al lado mia, en la número 5, había una chica muy mona con un gorro y se percató de mi presencia

¿?: Ah… ¡Hola! Me llamo Victoria Vanguard pero puedes llamarme Tori. Parece que vamos a ser vecinas

-Y: ¡Si!

-T: Bueno luego nos vemos

-Y: Okiis

Entré a mi habitación o mas bien deberia decir apartamento, porque era mas grande que la casa de Fubuki… oh, Fubuki. No me despedí de él ¿No lo volveré a ver? De repente la tristeza me invadió… ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por Fubuki, por Atsuya o por mi familia? Me propuse calmarme y fui a ponerme mi equitación. Estaba formada por una camiseta en la que había grabado un logo de dos alas, había dos agujero en la espalda para poder estar más cómodo y con las alas extendidas. El pantalón era corto y de color verde claro, conjuntado con la camiseta. Me lo puse todo y salí con mi nuevo look

-T: Eii…¡Vaya! Que bien te queda

-B: ¡Lucia! Jiji mira mi número… el 8

-T: el mio es el 5

-Y: Pues el mio el 3…

-B: Oye ¿te pasa algo?

-Y: ¿A mi? No, por qué

-T: Estas llorando

-Y: ¿Cómo?

Me sequé las lágrimas

-Jugador 1: Ee venga que van a decir las posiciones

-T,B y Y: Vaamooos

Le dije a Bellatrix que se esperara un momento

-Y: Oye Bellatrix, me ha pasado algo

Le expliqué lo que senti

-B: No me digas que…¡CHICAS, LUCIA SE HA IMPRIMADO!

-Todas: ¿¡QUÉ!


	5. Capitulo 5 Imprimación

**Ya se que este fic es una horterada pero no quiero dejarlo en el baúl de los recuerdos u.u**

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capitulo 5/ Imprimación

-Todos: ¿Quién es?, ¿Qué se siente?, ¿es guapo?, ¿estas feliz?, ¿es bonito?

-Y: ¡AAAAHHHH!

Salí de la multitud que me rodeaba y por fin pude respirar aire fresco

-Y: A ver, no tengo ni idea de lo que es imprimarse ¿CREEIS QUE OS VOY A RESPONDER?

-B: Jeje perdón pero es que es tan…tan…romántico…

-Y: ¿Romántico? Creo que me he perdido

-B: Me parece increíble que no sepas lo que es. ¡Venga todas a dispersarse que voy a hablar con ella! Tori, tú quédate

-T: Vale

Cuando toda la gente se fue Bellatrix empezó a hablar

-B: Mira Lucía, cuando te imprimas significa que sabes que una persona es tu media naranja por decir de alguna manera, y esto ocurre la primera vez que ves a esa persona.

-T: Eso solo le pasa a los ángeles

-Y: Entonces…Fubuki y yo… ¿¡Queeee!

-B: ¿Qué pasa es que es muy feo?

-Y: Que va es que… te acuerdas del amigo con el que te he dicho que he dormido

-B: Ajá

-Y: Pues es él

-T: Has dormido con él

-Y: Si, ¿pasa algo?

-T: No…

-B: Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Y: Es que no sé si le volveré a ver

-T: ¡Y si haces una cosa! Invítale a vivir aquí

-Y: Hombre sitio hay pero me da un poquillo de cosa

-B: No puedes dejar pasar a tu amor así

-Y: Ya pero ni siquiera sé si me lo volveré a encontrar

-T: Seguro que te estará esperando

Esas palabras me reconfortaron.

-Y: De acuerdo... ¿no teniamos que reunirnos?

-B: ¡Es verdad!

Fuimos corriendo hacia la sala blanca

-T: Vamos está a punto de empezar

-D: Ya veo que os quedan bien las tallas. Ahora, id hacia el campo de futbol

Hicimos lo que nos dijo y fuimos al campo de futbol

-D: Venga, entrenad

Empezamos a entrenar y me di cuenta de que se me daba bastante bien

-D: Teneís que estar aquí, a esta hora todos los días porque tenemos un partido muy importante

-Todos: ¡VALE!

-B: Venga proponselo tu no te preocupes

-Y: Proponerselo…

-T: ¿A qué estas esperando?

-Y: V-voy

Volví a aparecer en esa plazoleta, esa maldita plazoleta que nunca olvidaré…

Miré a mi alrededor pero no encontré por ninguna parte a Fubuki

-Y: _(Lo sabía, no va a volver)_

-¿?: ¡Lucía!

Me volví y allí estaba, con su adorable sonrisa, tan decidido, tan… si es que en realidad le quiero

-F: Pensaba que no llegabas, ¡te traigo helado!

-Y: Fubuki…

Me lancé a sus brazos y casi se le caen los helados

-F: ¿Q-que te pasa?

-Y: Fubuki, ya se lo que es la imprimacion, lo que nos sucedió, ¡vente a vivir conmigo!

-F: ¿¡Qué!

-Y: Pues eso, que me han dado una casa y como es muy grande he pensado que podríamos vivir juntos

-F: B-bueno me lo tengo que pensar…

-Y: Bien…

Ese momento, esa sensación… Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, y cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de juntarse…

-F: ¡Uy, lo siento, te acabo de tirar el helado encima!

-Y: No pasa nada…_(Maldito helado me las pagaras)_

-F: Espera que te limpio

Era una mancha muy pequeñita, PERO ME ESTROPEÓ EL MOMENTO

-Y: Esto…lo siento

-F: ¿Por qué?

-Y: Por lo de ahora

-F: Aah eso… no pasa nada ^.^

-Y: Bueno y sobre lo de venirte a vivir…

-F: Está bien

-Y: ¿En serio? ¿De verdad aceptas?

-F: ¡Claro! Oye sobre lo de imprimarse…

-Y: Ah, ¿te lo explico?

-F: No, se lo que es

-Y: Y ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-F: Es que… tenía miedo

-Y: ¿Miedo?

-F: Si, miedo de perderte

-Y: Fubu…

-F: ¿Fubu?

-Y: Perdón O/O

-F: No, así está bien, me gusta

-Y: Vale, Fubu ^.^

-F: Ok, Lucky ^.^

-Y: Venga, tengo que decirselo a Bellatrix

-F: ¿Bellatrix?

-Y: Si, es una amiga

-F: Vale

-Y: Está bien, dame la mano

Juntos, cruzamos la luz

-F: Vaya, ¿este es tu "edificio"?

-Y: Exaacto. Bellatrix, ¡BELLATRIX!

-B: Voy, voy… Un chico… no me digas que este es el famoso Fubuki

-Y: ¡SIIII!

-B: ¡Qué bien, qué bien!

-F: Etto…

-B: Oii que mono eees

Empieza a cogerle de los mofletes y hacerle todo tipo de "perrerias"

-Y: Bellatrix ya vasta…

-B: Lo siento…

-Y: Bueno Fubuki vamos a nuestro piso

-B: Oye Fubuki cuida bien de Lucía y cuidado con lo que haces _(guiño)_

-F: Si,sii

Llegamos a mi puerta y entramos

-F: Wooow, caray que grandee

-Y: Si, y mira nuestra habitación

-F: Etto… solo hay una cama

-Y: Uy, no me había fijado, no te importa dormir conmigo ¿no?

-F: Que va

-Y: Pues vamos…

Le tiré a la cama con mas intenciones aparte de dormir…


	6. Capítulo 6 Demasiado atrevida

**Aquí el siguiente capi de mi historia. Rápido verdad?. ¿Os está gustando? No lo se porque nadie me manda reviews Ò.Ó. Pos ahora como alguien no me mande por lo menos 1 review no sigo la historia :**

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capítulo 6/ Demasiado atrevida

-F: ¿Q-qué haces?

-Y: No se, ¿tú que crees que hago?

Me iba acercando más y más a él arrinconándolo al final de la cama

-F: P-para, p-por favor

-Y: ¿Qué pasa?

-F: Que esto es demasiado para mi…

-Y: Fubuki…

Me senté al lado suya y le cojí la mano

-Y: ¿Sabes? Esta también es mi primera vez, no tienes que sentirte mal

-F: No si ya lo se pero… ni siquiera nos hemos dado un beso

-Y: ¿Seguro?

Me acerqué poco a poco esperando la respuesta de Fubuki. Creí que se iba a quedar parado, pero en vez de eso él también se acercó. Nuestros labios se juntaron, ya no había helado ni nada para fastidiar el momento. Fue como si el universo girara alrededor nuestra y el tiempo se parará. Nos hubieramos quedado así eternamente, pero nuestros malditos pulmones pedían oxígeno

-F: Lo siento mucho, pero me lo tengo que pensar

-Y: Por favor…

-F: Ahora no. Voy a mi casa a por mis cosas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Y: Si…

Fubuki se fue no sin antes sonreir tan dulcemente como él sabía

-Y: Fuu…¿Y ahora?

No sabía que hacer hasta que Fubuki llegara asi que me puse a entrenar en el campo. Era delantera asi que practiqué tiros. Una de esas veces, del balón, salieron unas extrañas alas

-Y: Vaya… ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Pov Fubuki

-F: Atsuya, Y estoy en casa…

-A: Oye hermano has tardado mucho, ¿y Lucía?... Eii Fubuki acabas de pasar de largo

Me fui directo a mi habitación sin escuchar lo que me decía mi hermano y cerré la puerta. Me tumbé en la cama abrazando mis rodillas

-A: Etto…¿puedo entrar?

-F: Si quieres…

Atsuya se sentó al lado mia y me puso la mano en el hombro

-A: A ver que conste que lo voy a intentar porque nunca he tenido un hermano, pero estoy seguro de que sea lo que sea se va a solucionar, porque a nosotros no nos vence nadie, ¿verdad?

-F: Atsuya… tengo que decirte algo

-A: Pues a que esperas,¡ sueltalo!

-F: Es Lucía

-A: ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-F: No, es que me ha invitado a vivir con ella

-A: ¿De veras? Y que le has dicho

-F: Que si por supuesto

-A: Bien, pero entonces ¿Qué te pasa?

-F: Atsuya… Eso es algo que ahora mismo no te puedo contar. Cuando seas mayor.

-A: Ya hablas como mama

-F: Es que tengo que hacerlo

-A: Claro pero tu ya tienes novia

-F: No es mi novia

-A: ¿Y entonces?

-F: Bueno un poco, pero no oficialmente

-A: Ya qué esperas

-F: ¿Cómo?

-A: Claro, es un hecho que las chicas nunca piden salir sino que los chicos dan el primer paso

-F: Pero… Quizá mañana. Aunque tengo el partido el Jueves entrenaré pasado mañana

-A: Ahora vete que te está esperando

-F: De acuerdo

Pov Lucía

-Y: Vaya Fubuki todavía no ha vuelto…pero, ¿si se ha enfadado? En cualquier caso me voy a duchar y me pongo el pijama

Después de hacer todo esto estaba agotada asi que me metí en la cama y me puse a pensar cuando de repente…

-F: ¡Ya he llegado!

Me hize la dormida para ver lo que hacía Fubuki

-F: ¿Me ayudas a…? Oh, vaya se a quedado dormida

Se acercó a mi y se sentó al lado mia

-F: Vaya, está tan guapa cuando duerme…

Me apartó el flequillo y me dio un dulce beso en la frente

-F: Buenas noches, mi angel…

Después de eso me sentía tan feliz que el sueño se apoderó de mi y caí rendida

Me desperté por la mañana arropada pero Fubuki no estaba allí, en su lugar había una nota:

"He salido porque tengo que hacer unos recados pero volveré antes de que despiertes. Como seguramente si estas leyendo esta nota es porque no estoy te he dejado el desayuno en la encimera.

Con amor

Fubuki 3"

-Y: A lo mejor no está enfadado. No, él es demasiado inocente. Debería desayunar

Me levanté de la cama sin peinarme siquiera y desayuné lo que me había preparado Fubuki

Todavía no volvía asi que decidí hacerle una visita a Tori, ya que todavía no le había dicho que Fubuki ya vivia conmigo…


	7. Capitulo 7 Inazuma Japón

**Este es el capitulo 7 de mi fic. No creia que iba a ser tan largo. Muchas gracias a Ciindy33 por mandarme el review :D**

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capítulo 7/ Inazuma Japon

-Y: Tori, ¿se puede?

-T: Si, adelante

-Y: ¿Sabes que?

-T: Que

-Y: Que ya está conmigo

-T: ¿Si?

-Y: ¡SII!

-T: Jajajajajaja ¡que bien, me alegro mucho por ti!

De repente se escuchó la puerta de mi casa cerrarse

-T: Lucía, creo que alguien se ha colado en tu casa

-Y: Que va, seguro que es él, vamos a verle

-T: De acuerdo

Entramos a mi casa y Fubuki traía unas bolsas

-F: Ya estoy aquí…

-T: ¡¿FUBUKI?

-F: ¡TORI!

-T: ¿P-pero como?

-F: ¡No lo sé!

-Y: Me parece que me he perdido

-F: Es Tori, mi antigua compañera de equipo

-T: Fubuki ven aquí

Los dos se dieron un abrazo que para mi opinión duro demasiado tiempo

-Y: Cof, cof

-F: Oh, lo siento ^.^

-Y: Nada

-T: Oye Fubuki, ¿y Endo?

-F: Esta con todos

-T: Es que está todo el Inazuma Japón

-F: ¡Exacto!

-T: ¡Qué bien!, ¿podemos ir a verles?

-F: Si.

De repente Bellatrix entró por la puerta.

-B: Venía a visitaros pero no he podido evitar escucharos… ¿también está Hiroto?

-F: También

-B: De veras… ¿puedo ir también?

-F: Por supuesto ^.^

_(Dios adoro esa sonrisa)_

Después de volar durante aproximadamente 15 minutos llegamos a un campo de fútbol

-F: ¡Llegamos!

Había un chico en la portería con una banda naranja en la cabeza y que no paraba de chillar. Era bastante irritable…

-¿?: Venga chicos; ¡JUGUEMOS AL FUTBOL!

-Todos: Si capitan…

-T: ¡EEEEEENNNNNNDDDDOOOO!

-E: ¿Tori?... ¡TORI!

-B: H-Hiroto…

-H: Bellatrix…

Endo y Tori se saludaron con un fuerte abrazo mientras que Bellatrix y Hiroto se daban un apasionado beso_ (Vaya, ni yo con Fubu)_

-E: Eii Fubuki veo que traes a una amiga

-F: Si chicos, esta es Lucía, mi novia

-Y: Corrijo, todavía no

-F: Lo siento cariño, no te enfadas, ¿verdad? ^.^

-Y: Con esa sonrisa no seria capaz…

-E: Pues encantado, me llamo Endo Mamoru y estos son:

Axel Blaze_ (Que se echará en el pelo…)_,Toramaru Utsunomiya_ (¿No es delito tener aquí niños tan pequeños?)_, Kevin Dragonfly_ (De este ni hablamos)_, Hiroto Kiyama_ (¿Por qué está tan blanco? O.O)_, Kazemaru Ichirouta_ (Es chica, ¿no?)_, Caleb Stonewall_ ( Parece una bola de billar con una peluca de la talla XS)_, Kurimatsu Teppei _(¿Es una castaña?)_, David Samford _(¿Ese parche es de adorno?)_, Midorikawa Ryuuji_ (Pelo verde…)_, Jude Sharp_ (Que pinta mas sospechosa…)_, Tsunami Jousuke_ (¿Y este por qué está tan moreno?)_

Siguió presentando y presentando y al fin acabo…

-E: Bueno y eso es todo…

-Y: ¡Por fin! Digo…hola, encantada

-Todos (casi): Igualmente…

-C: Otro paquete en el equipo…

-Y: ¿Perdona? Tu eras Caleb, ¿no? Una pregunta, tu cabeza es asi de nacimento o es que el pelo se te ha caido al ritmo de tus neuronas

-C: Pché, ¿me estás retando?

-Y: Si, ¿y?

-C: Ooh ven aquí

-Y: ¿Estás seguro cabeza de billar?

-C: Que sepas que no me da nada de pegarle a una chica

-Y: Pues adelante, resolvamoslo con un partido de fútbol

-C: De acuerdo

-F: Lucía, no te pongas así, Caleb puede ser muy borde pero primero deberias…

Le eché una mirada asesina

-F. V-Vale

Me prestaron una equitación del Inazuma Japón y me fui hacia donde estaba Caleb

-C: Un uno a uno, los dos a la vez y que gane el tiro más potente

-Y: 1…

-C: 2…

-C y Y: ¡3!

-C: AAAAAAHHH ¡PINGÜINO EMPERADOR Nº 1!

-Y: DESPIERTA DE NUEVO, ¡RESOLUCIÓN DEL FÉNIX!

Mi tiro superó con mucha diferencia al de Caleb y le hizo estrellase contra la porteria. Me acerqué a él

-Y: ¿Y ahora que, chulito?

-C: N-No puede ser…

-F: P-pero que fue eso… ¿Tu juegas al fútbol?

-Y: Claro que si, y tengo un partido el jueves

-E: Nosotros también, contra un equipo llamado… Arcángeles Alados

-Y. Yo juego En ese equipo…

-F: Pues vamos a ser rivales…

-Y: ;)

Después de mucho hablar todos me contaron sus historias y Fubuki y yo volvimos a casa

-Y: Estoy destroazada…

Me tiré en la cama y me di cuenta de que Fubuki no venía detrás mia

-Y: ¡Fubu!

-F: Esto…yo…

-Y: Jiji, estas sonrojado que mono

-F: Bueno es que yo…toma ^/^

-Y: Vaya, ¡Que flor más bonita! Espera, lleva un anillo…

Levanté la vista y vi a Fubuki arrodillado

-F: Q-Quieres s-ser m-mi…mi…

-Y: ¿Tu que?

-F: Mi novia…

Estaba con la vista fija en mis ojos y yo estaba zambullida en los suyos

-Y: Fubuki a mi… ¡me encantaría!

-F: ¿En serio?

-Y: ¡Claro!

-F: yuupii

Me dio el abrazo más grande que nadie me dio y me susurro al oido

-F: Te quiero…

No pude evitar sonrojarme

-Y: Yo tambien, mi amor, yo tambien…

Y así nos dormimos los dos abrazados y más contentos de lo que nunca habiamos estaado…


	8. Capitulo 8 Soy idiota

**Capitulo 8! En este capitulo tension desamores y… bueno mejor os dejo con la intriga muajajajjajaja**

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capitulo 8/ ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?

-Y: Aaawww

-F: ¿Ya estás despierta?

-Y: Si…

Empezé a ronronear como un gato y a pegarme a Fubuki

-F: Jajaja que eres una gatita?

-Y: Si… y necesito que me den cariño arrg

-F: Bueno ¿te gustan las cosquillas?

-Y: Siii me encantan

-F: Pues venga que te hago

-Y: ¡No!

-F: ¿Por qué? ¬3¬

-Y: Porque mejor me gustaria hacer otra cosa…

-F: No

-Y: Joo vengaa

-F: Que no

-Y: Por qué ahora no? Ya somos novios

-F: No pesada

-Y: BU ¬.¬

-F: Hablemos de otra cosa

-Y: Vaale… Bueno y lo que traias en las bolsas de ayer eran las flores y el anillo?

-F: Si

-Y: ¿Lo elegiste tú?

-F: Jejee no Atsuya me ayudó

-Y: ¿Atsuya?

-F: Si, según lo que me ha contado, es un donjuán

-Y: No me lo esperaba de él…

-F: Deberiamos levantarnos…

-Y: Si, porque son las…. nonononooonoonononnoonNOOO

-F: ¿Qué pasa?

-y: ¡El entrenamiento!

-F: Vaya…. no sé donde tienes la cabeza

Me cambié rápidamente y salí con la tostada en la boca

POV FUBUKI

-F: Bien, ya se ha ido. Estimo que llegara en 3…2…1…

¡Ding Dong!

-F: Vooy

-A: ¿Qué, preparado?

-F: Claro Atsuya, yo siempre estoy preparado

-A: Empezamos con todo ya o esperamos

-F: Empezemos ahora, ella no llegará hasta por la tarde

POV LUCÍA

-Y: No se como lo hago que siempre acabo llegando tarde…

A lo lejos se veian a Bellatrix y Tori que tambien iban tarde

-Y: Já por lo menos no sere la única…

-B: Pues a mi no me hace gracia… me quedé con Hiro

-T: Y yo con Endo…

-Y: Pues yo con Fubuki y cuando lleguemos os tengo que contar una cosa

-B: Jaja yo tambien

-T: ¡Y yo!

Llegamos pero todavía faltaba la mitad de la gente así que suspiramos aliviadas

-T: Menos mal…

-B: Ya ves…

-Y: ¿Os lo cuento?

-B: ¿El qué?... ¡Aah vale!

-Y: Pues mira… que Fubuki y yo ya somos novios oficialmente

-T: Jo, ya era hora…Bellatrix…

-B: A la de una…dos…y…

-T y B: ¡Que nos hemos imprimado!

-Y: ¿En serio? Qué fuerte… De Endo y Hiroto, ¿verdad?

-B: Tan obvio es -.-U

-T: Jajajaj

-Y: Jajaajajja

-B: jajajajajajajaa

Nos dio tal ataque de risa que al terminar nos dolia la barriga

POV FUBUKI

-F: Esto va aquí, esto allá y esto…. ¡Uy!

-A: Dios Fubuki que torpe eres, ya se te ha caido

-F: Lo siento…

POV LUCÍA

-D: Venga, todos a la pista. Como se que alguien ha estado entrenando, me gustaria que nos enseñara su supertécnica

Todos me miraron a mi

-Y: Que… ¿yo?

-D: Si, tú

Me pusé cerca de la porteria

-Y: Advierto que a lo mejor no me sale, pero lo intentaré

Concentre toda mi energia y me imaginé a Bola de Billar en la porteria_ (Si, es mi motivación para chutar, ¿pasa algo? ¬.¬)_Ahora, ¡resolución del Fénix!

Del balón salió un ave rodeada en llamas que volaba alrededor del balón haciendo que este tambien se quemara

-D: Fantástico, tú serás nuestra delantera estrella

-Y: Estupendo

Pasamos toda la tarde entrenando y practicando las supertécnicas de los demás para el partido de mañana contra el Inazuma Japón

POV FUBUKI

-A: Bueno ya está terminado, me voy, y no olvides usar el…

-F: Atsuya, lo se

-A: Bueno, solo trato de preocuparme por…

-F: Adios Atsuya…

-A: Lo capto… Adios

POV LUCÍA

Entrando a la casa me extrañé porque todo estaba oscuro y había una mesa con dos velas

-Y: ¿Fubuki?

-F: Estoy aquí, en la mesa. Espera que le dé a la luz

Encendió la luz y pude ver una mesa con dos platos de comida y Fubuki vestido de etiqueta

-Y: ¿Q-qué es esto? Yo estoy impresentable…

-F: No pasa nada, tampoco vas a durar mucho.

Esto último lo dijo en voz baja pero yo lo escuché, aunque no le dí importancia

-Y: ¿Seguro?

Fui a sentarme pero Fubuki se me adelanto y separo la silla con cuidado para que me sentara

-Y: Vaya, que caballeroso…

Estuvimos cenando y me conto qué el había hecho la comida, estaba un poco salada, pero no me importó porque el la hizo con toda su ilusión

-F: Bueno, ahora dejame que te enseñe una cosa…

-Y: Ya pero… ¡ay!

Fubuki me tapó los ojos

-F: No puedes mirar hasta que lleguemos

-Y: Está bien…

Me destapó los ojos y estabamos en mi… perdon nuestra habitación pero estaba llena de velas

-Y: ¿Y esas velas?¿Fubu, que planeas?

-F: Adivina adivinanza… es algo que te va a gustar

-Y: No, no sera…

-F: Efectivamente, asi que mejor que me quites trabajo…

-Y: Encantada…_ (Ya se por qué dijo que la ropa daba igual)_

Empezamos a deshacernos de lo que nos estorbaba y nos echamos en la cama y…. bueno eso es más intimo, pero ya sabeís todos lo que pasó…

Me desperté, era por la mañana y Fubu no estaba….

-F: Tilin tilín… Servicio de desayuno a domicilio

-Y: Jajaja que pavo… anda si me trae el desayuno que mono…. ¿sabes que vas en boxers no?

-F: Claro, ¿te importa?

-Y: No… Oye lo de anoche

-F: Lo sé, fue genial

-Y: TÚ eres genial

-F: No tanto…

Nos dimos un beso

La verdad, estaba super feliz, pero ese día cometeria un error del que me arrepentiré siempre y que me hizo perder a Fubuki…


	9. Capitulo 9 Mi mundo boca abajo

**Bueno en realidad lo de los desamores va en este capi…. lo siento ^^U**

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capitulo 9/ Todo mi mundo boca abajo…

-F: No en serio, tu eres la genial…

-Y: Esto parece una conversación de besugos, ademas, debemos concentrarnos para el partido de hoy

-F: Me da mucha pena tener que ganarte

Con un rapido movimiento se situóencima mia

-Y: ¿Cómo? Que tengas muy claro que no pienso dejarme ganar por ti

Y yo aprovechando la situación me cambie de posición dejandole debajo mia

-F: ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Y: Secretos de profesional

-F: Vaya… ¿Te podrías apartar?

-Y: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedes conmigo?

-F: Solo es qué no quiero hacerte daño…

-Y: Si es por eso…

Me quite de encima suya y me puse de pie

-Y: Uaaaaaahh… Creo que me voy a ir, tengo que ensayar mi supertécnica para meter gol

-F: No te confies, Endo es muy buen portero

-Y: No lo bastante…

Me vestí, preparé mi makuto y me fui despidiendome de Fubuki

Como siempre otro aburrido dia de entrenamiento intensivo, ya que esa tarde era el partido

-Y: Que aburrimiento…

-T: De verdad… Hoy no tienes nada interesante que contar?

-B: Eso, ¿Qué tal con Fubuki?

-Y: Nada yo… ¡caray, casi se me olvida!

-T: ¿el qué?

-Y: Venid aquí…

-B: Dinos, que pasa

-Y: Es que Fubuki y yo hemos…

-B y T: ¡QUE FUERTE!

-Y: Pero no se lo digais a nadie

Lo que yo no sabia es que alguien mando un mensaje por el movil diciendo lo que habia pasado, ya que nos escuchó, y a partir de ahí se formo una cadena que nadie podía parar…

POV FUBUKI

Fubuki iba por la calle paseando y tomando un poco el aire

-¿?: Que, te habras quedado a gusto, ¿no?

-F: ¿Cómo? Me abre confundido, no le conozco, no me ha podido hablar a mi

-¿?: Y yo que creia que eras un inocente…

-F: ¿¡ Pero que!

-A: ¡Eeeh Funuki!

-F: Atuya ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-A: Todo…el….mundo..

-F: Respira y cuentame lo que pasa

-A: A ver, que todo el mundo lo sabe

-F: El que?

-A: Lo de esta noche…

-F: ¿Pero como?

-A: Lucía debe de haberselo dicho a alguien

-F: Por que lo ha hecho…

POV LUCIA

-D: Bueno, eso es todo por hoy

-Todos: sii

-Y: Bueno, me vuelvo a casa…

Cuando fui a abrir la puerta me fije en que la llave no estaba echada. Me extraño mucho ya que Fubuki me había dicho que iba a salir a visitar a Atsuya y que no volvería hasta la hora de comer

-Y: Vaya… recuerdo haberla echado

Entré y escuché unos ruidos extraños en la habitación

-Y: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Por acto instintivo cogí mi balón de fútbol

-Y: Aviso, tengo un balon como arma y una supertécnica muy potente, asi que mejor que me digas quien eres

-F: Tranquila, soy yo

-Y: Madre mia Fubuki, que susto me has dado, no se supone…que…

Fubuki estaba recogiendo sus cosas y metiendolas en su maleta

-Y: Fubuki, que haces con esa maleta…

-F: Me voy

-Y: ¿P-por qué?

-F: Porque no puedo vivir con alguien que es una bocazas

-Y: …

-F: Ahora todo el mundo sabe lo que hicimos y es tu culpa

-Y: Pero yo solo se lo he dicho a Tori y a Bellatrix…

-F: Da igual

-Y: Fubuki, espera, estamos imprimados, ¿no?

Me acerqué a él y me quede mirándole a los ojos, pero no pasaba nada, ninguna sensación…

-F: Ya basta, tú tampoco has sentido nada asi que me voy

Recorrió el pasillo pero yo me quede al principio de este

-Y: Fubuki, no…

-F: Lo siento, no quiero hacer esto peor…

Después de decir esto abrió la puerta y salió. Yo me quede allí, recostada en la pared esperando que volviera, pero no lo hizo…

Harta de esperar me asomé por la mirilla pero no vi a nadie, se había ido…

Todavia sin creermelo me fui hacia la cama, cogí mi ipod y me puse a escuchar esta cancion: .com/watch?v=FL0bjwez8mg

No podía aguantarme mas y rompí a llorar. Lo que yo no sabía es que en una esquina se encontraba un chico de pelo plateado y ojos agumarina con una maleta al lado, sentado abrazando sus rodillas y apoyado en una pared que también estaba llorando…


	10. Capitulo10 Triunfara el amor

**Bueno para este capitulo tengo una pequeña sorpresa preparada… Un mini musical!**

ANGEL DE NIEVE

Capitulo 10 / Triunfara el amor

Seguia llorando, alli tirada en aquella cama, escuchando aquella cancion. Me dormí.

POV FUBUKI

-F: No puedo seguir aquí, me voy a casa

POV LUCIA

-B:¡ Luciia!

-T: Lucia, abre la puerta

POV FUBUKI

-A: ¿Qué haces aquí?

-F: Le he dejado

-A: Que le has… ¿QUE QUE?

-F: No le perdono lo que ha hecho

-A: P-pero ella es una chica… es lo que hacen las chicas y no es para que te pongas asi

-F: Me da igual ahora tengo que prepararme para el partido

-A: Si se te nota en la cara que has llorado

-F: No es cierto

-A: Hermano, que sepas que no me parece nada bien lo que estas haciendo. Voy a verle, le habras dejado el corazón roto

-F:…

POV LUCIA

Ding dong ding

-Y: Voy…

-B: ¿Pero tu estas bien? Llevamos un monton de tiempo tocando a la puerta

-Y: Lo siento, me dormi…

-T: ¿Ehh? ¿Estás bien? Parece que has estado llorando

_(No puedo decirles lo de Fubuki, no me dejarian jugar el partido)_

-Y: ¿Yo? Que va, que va… es que… ¡estoy viendo una pelicula de drama!

-B: Jajaja es verdad pareces una magdalena. ¿Y Fubuki?

-Y: Etto… ha ido a casa de Atsuya a prepararse

-T: Aaah, bueno tu tambien deberias prepararte, ¿no?

-Y: Si claro, voy

Esbozé una sonrisa falsa ya que sonreir era lo que menos me apetecia

-Locutor: Bueno aquí estamos hoy para presenciar un partido entre Inazuma Japon y Los Arcangeles Alados

Estabamos en los banquillos y alli habia una chica de unos 25 años sentada

-Y: Perdone, ¿quien es usted?

-¿?: Soy Aquilina Schiller, vuestra entranadora

Todo el equipo se acerco

-T: Nosotros no teniamos entrenadora…

-Aq: Pues ahora si,y voy a dar mi primera orden, Bellatrix, tu seras la capitana

-B: ¿Yo?

-Aq: Si, tu. Y Lucia, tu seras la delantera estrella

-Y: Eso si lo sabia

-A: Eeeeh! Lucia!

-Y: ¡Atsuya! Entrenadora, ¿puedo…?

-Aq: Si

-Y: Atsuya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-A: Bueno es que yo… Venia a decirte que lo siento, por lo de Fubuki….

-Y: Ahh claro…

Me puse muy triste y mire a Atsuya con ojos llorosos

-A: Por favor, no llores

Se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo

-A: Seguro esto se soluciona…

-Locutor: Y entra al campo Inazuma Japon

Fubuki entro con sus amigos y me vio abrazada con Atsuya

-Y: Gracias Atsu

-A: De nada, ahora ve

Llegue al banquillo y acto seguido salimos al campo

-P: Y comienza el partido…

Saqué la pelota y se la pase al otro delantero, juntos pasamos a los dos delanteros de Inazuma Japon y luego a los centrocampistas pero al llegar a los defensas vi a Fubuki y perdi el balon

-B: Lucia, ¿Qué pasa?

-Y: Lo siento, me he despistado

-B: Que no vuelva a pasar

-Y: De acuerdo

Inazuma Japon sacó de banda pero volvimos a quitarle el balon… y otra vez al llegar junto a los defensas volvi a perder la pelota

-Locutor:¿Cómo? Parece que la entrenadora va a sacar a Lucia a pesar de no tener suplentes

-Aq: No digas nada, solo no podemos tener un estorbo en el equipo

Me fui al banquillo y me sente observando el partido pero de repente…

-Axel: ¿De que tienes miedo?

-Y: ¿Cómo?

-Axel: No tienes que pensar en nada mas cuando estes en el campo. Debes de superar el pasado y si no puedes hacerlo solo dejalo atrás

-Y: Yo… ¡entrenadora!

-Aq: De acuerdo

-Locutor:De nuevo entra al campo Lucia Lopera

-Y: Por cierto, gracias Axel

-Axel: A mi no, daselas a Fubuki,el me mandó

-Y: El…

Locutor: Saca de centro Los Arcangeles Alados

Otra vez volvimos a pasar a todos y cuando llegamos a las defensas pase al lado de Fubuki y le susurré

-Y: Quizas no tengamos que olvidar el pasado, solo si me das una oportunidad

Pase al lado suya sin que ni siquiera pudiera moverse

-Y: ¡Resolución del Fénix!

-Locutor: Gol, goool de Los Arcangeles Alados. Y final del partido, los ganadores son Los Arcangeles Alados

-T: Bien, lo hicimos

POV FUBUKI

-F: Eso que me dijo

-Axel: Fubuki, no dejes pasar a el amor de tu vida por una tonteria como esa

-F: ¿Podria perdonarla?

POV LUCIA

Despues de terminar el partido me cambie en los vestuarios y me ispuse a irme a casa…sola

-Y: ¿habra escuchado Fubuki lo que le dije, o es que no quiere perdonarme?

-Yo:

En un mundo ideal

Siempre en paz y unión

Nunca habría mal, rencor ni confusión

Lo hemos de buscar, tiene que existir

Y quizá me pueda equivocar pero dentro del corazón

Yo se que lo encontraré y estará mi hogar, allá en donde estés conmigo

Y así ya no habrá dolor, y amanecerá porque junto a ti, triunfara el amor

-Fubuki:

Todo mi temor

Ha pasado ya

Creo en el amor que nunca morirá

Ese mundo ideal

Tú lo haces realidad

-Yo y Fubuki:

Si pudieran ver lo que es sentir felicidad sabrían que al fin

Triunfara el amor

Y estará mi hogar, allá, en donde estemos juntos

Y así, ya no habrá dolor, ya amanecerá, porque junto a ti triunfará el amor

Siempre triunfara el amor…

_(Esta es la canción, imaginad que somos Fubuki y yo ok? _.com/watch?v=Cat3-q5ZWrg&feature=related_)_

-Y: Has vuelto…

-F: Claro que si, nunca podría separarme de ti. Fui demasiado duro

-Y: Ya no importa, porque siempre que estes conmigo

-F: Y tú conmigo…

-Y y F: Triunfra el amor…

**Vale, este es el final de esta historia. Queria dar las gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, porque vosotros fuisteis los que me animasteis a seguir escribiendo y a saber que por lo menos alguien leia la historia que tanto me ha costado escribir. Muchas gracias de corazón tambien a los que solo leyeron**

**FIN**


End file.
